


Competetive Solitaire

by nightlyghostly



Series: Villain Duo Playing and Singing [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Card Games, Pandora's Vault Prison, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Revived Wilbur Soot, Warden Sam | Awesamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlyghostly/pseuds/nightlyghostly
Summary: When the Warden does his monthly check on the prisoner, he hears one more voice than he should.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: Villain Duo Playing and Singing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Competetive Solitaire

The lava bubbled softly as it separated two sides. The sound could still pass through it which was sometimes useful and other times quite annoying. Today the warden viewed it as confusing as the amount of sound passing through was higher than usual. Two voices talked to one another in a normal volume before one of them, the deeper-sounding one, yelled out in joy. "HA! WON AGAIN! SUCK IT GREEN BOIIII!"

Both voices laughed at that. "How do you win so often? Seriously, how is it standing by now? 3 to 85?" Footsteps of boots on obsidian echoed as someone seemed to be walking, followed by the rustling of pages.

"Close. It's 6 to 89 actually. Your memory is seriously getting fucked up more and more by your time in here."

"Oh, come on. I was only off by a few numbers. I'd say I'm still doing pretty good." The voice of the supposed only prisoner responded to the familiar-sounding one.

The tone the other spoke in next was a lot more serious with still a bit of a joking undertone, making it sound lighthearted. "We both know that's a lie. Neither of us is fine, Dream. Haven't been for a long time."

A weak chuckle left the other's mouth. "Ha, true... Interested in another round?

"Hm... How about we change the game a bit? Maybe make new cards?" Footsteps echoed again and the sound of a chest opening followed. The whole interaction he just listened in on, made it clear to the warden, he had to figure out what was going on inside the cell. So he pulled the lava that would make the lava disappear slowly.

"What kinda cards?"

"Maybe these, man I forgot what they are called. The afterlife was not nice to my memory." A sigh that was followed by silence took shortly place as the one person thought about the thing he forgot. "I will just have to try to explain it. These where the cards are about a specific subject and one thing that fits this subject is depicted on one card with about four categories that all cards have but with different numbers."

The wait was anxiety-inducing even if the chatter on the other side sounded like just a playful interaction between friends. One of these voices was not supposed to be there and that was the concerning thing. One of them was supposed to be dead.

"Ah. I know which one you mean. Also don't know the name. Which subject do you have in mind?"

"... I have a few ideas. We could do biomes, weapons, attachments, members of the SMP, or deaths. Maybe even songs or artists where we could sing the songs while making them."

"Hard choice, but yeah. Singing sounds nice... We could technically combine singing and card making without having to choose the subject songs and artists. We could just sing the top song that comes to mind when we think of the subject or card."

"Good idea. But what subject do we choose then?"

Silence followed once again as both seemed to try to come up with a solution. Broke was this by the man who many thought of as the most intelligent man. "How about we note down subjects and what categories would be useful for every theme and pick the best one?"

"Sounds Good, Dreamie."

When the lava was finally down enough for him to see towards the other side, the sight that greeted him was pretty abnormal. Considering everything that has happened so far, the possibility of something surprising him should be nearly non-existent. But it seems like it was still possible. Once again by Dream.

The two people that were probably the most hated by the whole server ~~(alongside another one with ram horns who wasn't present)~~ were inside the cell with cards made out of thin paper on the ground. The prisoner sat on the ground while looking at the man in a trenchcoat and bloody stomach next to the chest in the corner. "Well bad thing is, we might be slowly short on paper to use for the cards. We only have one free book left. So we need to be careful not to waste paper." Wilbur - the once great leader of L'manburg ~~(was he ever good?)~~ \- took the book out of the chest with two feathers and ink bottles. Some of the ink bottles weren't filled with black ink though but instead something red. "And out black is getting less, so we might have to switch permanently to red."

"Well, that sucks... Might have an idea for how we could get green though. Although it might be a bit too sticky. What do ya think, Wil?"

"I'd need more information on where that paint will come from for that."

"Oh, yeah. Basically, I have a true form that I haven't been in for a long long time and it's a Sli-"

"What is going on over there?!" The warden screamed towards the other side, having lost interest in their conversation and wanting to know why a dead man stood there fully alive. Both Prisoners faced him. Had they only seen him now? Did they not notice any changes before that?

Dream muttered something under his breath about how hallucinations usually don't come in form of people to him only in changes in the environment. It was loud enough for Wilbur to hear but too quiet for Sam.

"Uhm. Right now? We are trying to figure out what subject to choose for the new card game. Oh, by the way, could you maybe bring some more books and ink. We are slowly running out." The last sentence was spoken with a sheepish chuckle as the prisoner closed his eyes and placed a hand on his neck.

Ignoring the last request completely he continued to question the puppeteer ~~(but how much of a puppeteer is he now? Who does he control?).~~ "Dream, why is Wilbur alive and how is he with you in your cell?"

The man in question seemed jokingly offended at that. "My, my. Am I really more unapproachable than Dream for you to be asking him about me?" Frustration rose up in Sam as he wasn't getting the answers he wanted. "Anyway, Dream revived me with the help of the knowledge he earned through Schlatt and now we are playing cards together. Want to join?"

Confusion was another thing that seemed to slip more and more into his brain. "Why are you still here? If you two are together, wouldn't you try to help each other escape? Why are you just sitting here and playing games?"

The two probably insane people just looked at each other and looked back at him before answering. "Why should we want out?" Dream asked.

Wilbur continued speaking in a happy tone. "Yeah, we are both together with Schlatt probably and a few smaller ones the worst thing to happen to this server."

"And besides, card games are fun. Oh~ If we play the new card game, we could revive Schlatt to play with us. After all, with only two players it can become boring quickly."

"Not that bad of an idea, green boy."

"Wait, wait. No. You are not gonna revive Schlatt. You weren't even supposed to revive Wilbur! Why did you do that if you are just gonna continue to rot in here?"

"Oh, Sammy. Prison gets boring after a while and before slipping deeper into insanity, I thought it would be better to have someone to play games with. Tommy didn't want to, but Wilbur is more than happy to."

"Yeah, I even brought up the idea of playing something. Competitive solitaire to be exact. Look, we even designed the cards ourselves. The king of hearts is Philza, the king and queen of cubs are Ranboo and Tubbo with Michael as Jack and a lot more. We both are the jokers of course." Wilbur picked up a few self-made cards to show Sam, who couldn't see them well enough from his distance.

The warden just continued to stare in disbelief at them before coming to a conclusion about what his next actions should be. "I need to tell the others about this..." With that task set in his mind, he let the lava curtain fall again as the prisoners continued to chat with each other about their card ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> So while I still have to continue writing my other story, I got the idea of this short thing.


End file.
